


The Return of the Bone Charm

by estora, missdreawrites



Series: The Bone Charm Made Them Do It [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bone Charms (Dishonored), Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, I cannot express to you how much porn there is, M/M, Masturbation, Mild BDSM, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Royal Spymaster Daud (Dishonored), Semi-Public Sex, Unrealistic Sex, Void-tentacle sex? not sure how to tag this one, Voyeurism, but it is very consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estora/pseuds/estora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdreawrites/pseuds/missdreawrites
Summary: Corvo and Daud, brought together by the corrupted bone charm, have now found an unexpected but welcome rhythm. But the Outsider isn't done with either of them just yet, and Corvo... well. Corvo can't help but go along with it again.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Daud, Corvo Attano/Daud/The Outsider, Corvo Attano/The Outsider (Dishonored), Daud/The Outsider (Dishonored)
Series: The Bone Charm Made Them Do It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/854248
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	The Return of the Bone Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn. Like, I cannot express to you how porny this is. This was co-written with my lovely friend Drea, who pretty much wrote this entire section. Honestly, this probably would never have seen the light of day, had I not noticed a 2-year-old conversation about Corvo/Daud/Outsider in a server lamenting that this series never got finished. So, uh. Here it is!
> 
> Some warnings, as per the previous story: Everything that Corvo does with Daud and the Outsider is consensual. The kink, and the scenes are under-negotiated. However, nothing that happens to any of them that is unwanted or non-consensual. The bone charm however can be considered dubious-consent since Corvo doesn't ask for it. It is resolved consensually, and no one is any worse the wear for it.

Corvo can’t look at the Shrine he’d set up in Jessamine’s secret room without turning a bright scarlet red. He’d gone in there to put two new bone charms (safe ones, this time) away, and caught sight of the purple fabric draped over metal and wood, and flushed so hard that he got lightheaded.

He’d fled the room, and cursed himself six times once he’d realized the two bone charms were still in his pocket. 

It was different with Daud - not much, but enough - because Daud hadn’t _known_ the entire time, what Corvo was feeling. The Outsider he’d heard Corvo’s thoughts at night, and - Corvo just can’t deal with that.

“Hey,” Daud murmurs, voice low and gravelly, curling up around Corvo’s body. “I can hear you thinking. What’s wrong?”

Corvo turns onto his back, wrapping his arm around Daud’s shoulders and staring sightlessly at the ceiling. “You cannot hear me thinking,” he mutters, ill-tempered. 

“Mm-hmm,” Daud hums, pillowing his head on his hand and looking into Corvo’s face. “You’re stiff and not asleep. You’re thinking too hard.”

Sighing, Corvo pulls a face. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Even in the darkness of the Dunwall night, Corvo can see Daud roll his eyes. “Then I’ll guess,” he says. “You’re thinking about a few weeks ago.”

Corvo groans, covering his face with one hand. “ _Void_ ,” he chokes out. “Can we not talk about this?”

“No,” Daud says ruthlessly. “You’re upset and it’s interfering with my sleep.”

“I am not _upset_ ,” Corvo grumbles acidly. Daud’s answering silence to that is telling and Corvo deflates. “I’m a little upset,” he allows. “This isn’t exactly in my repertoire of experience. I don’t know what to do - or say - or even.”

Daud, looking like he’d rather be having any conversation other than the one he’s having, pushes Corvo down on the bed before he can get up to pace or Blink away. “Has the Outsider said anything to you?” he asks.

“Well, no,” Corvo says. “He’s been surprisingly silent on the whole thing.” He looks narrowly at Daud. “Contrary to whatever it is you’re thinking we were hardly in constant conversation before… all that.” 

“Then why are you worrying about it now?” Daud asks, gruff and blunt. He pinches Corvo’s side when Corvo sighs again, turning it into a yelp. “If the Outsider has any feelings over what happened, he’ll be sure to let you know them.”

Corvo’s about to reply but Daud leans up over him and kisses away his response. “Daud,” he protests.

“No,” Daud says, swinging his leg over Corvo’s and straddling him neatly. “You’re thinking too much.”

“I am n-- _oh_ ,” he says, interrupting his own protest to groan softly when Daud bites his collarbone. “This wasn’t what I was angling for,” he adds.

Daud snorts softly. “Shut up, bodyguard.”

In the warm darkness of their now shared quarters, Daud rolls his hips against Corvo’s slotting their erections together. It’s unhurried, languorous and Corvo is thankful to orgasm without the sense of urgency following along after it. Daud kisses him for long moments after before rolling off the bed to find a cloth to clean up with. 

“The Outsider will come to you when he’s ready,” Daud says, once they’ve settled back in bed. 

“Yeah,” Corvo murmurs, sleepy now. 

Daud laughs softly, kissing Corvo’s temple. “Good night, bodyguard.”

Corvo curls himself into Daud’s warm. “‘Night, assassin,” he says back. 

He knows that Daud is right; the Outsider will make himself known when the Outsider is good and ready, and not a moment before.

* * *

That moment happens to be the second Corvo opens his eyes that morning. 

Daud has left already for training with his novice whalers, and Corvo is left to wake slowly on his own when the sun hits his bed. When he rubs his eyes of grit and sits up, he nearly falls off the bed. 

The Outsider is sitting at the foot of his mattress, staring out of the open balcony window, hair disturbed by the gentle wind. Corvo pulls the covers into his lap by habit, even though the Outsider has seen it all before. “Really?” he says, scowling to hide his embarrassment. 

“I was simply waiting for the right moment, dear Corvo,” the deity says, slanting a look at him. “You seemed to be distressed last night - so here I am.”

Corvo gives him a flat look, crossing his arms over his chest. “Uh huh,” he says. “Your timing is impeccable.”

The Outsider’s lips twitch up in what would be a full smile for anyone else. “I had something to do,” he says. “I’d like you to do something for me, in fact.”

Curiosity and distrust battle for dominance in his expression before he finally says, “Alright, what is it?”

“Wear this for me,” the Outsider says immediately and tosses something at Corvo’s head. By sheer reflex alone, Corvo snatches it out of the air before it takes out his eye, and a pulse of shivery heat slams through him with an immediacy that leaves him gasping. 

“What?” he breathes, looking down at the familiar corrupted bone charm in his hand. “Outsider?” 

The Outsider looks at him placidly. “I made a few… adjustments. Wear it for me.” 

Corvo’s fingers tighten reflexively over the crack in the center of the bone, and he twitches under his blankets. “Um,” he says, inelegant and embarrassed. “For how long?”

There’s a familiar flash of ash and the Void as the Outsider disappears, only to reappear straddling Corvo. He can’t help but rock up in the Outsider’s solid weight, artificial pleasure beginning to take over his blood. “For as long as you can stand, my dear Corvo,” the Outsider purrs, leaning into his space, letting Corvo grind into him. “And when you can’t, when you reach your limit… you know where I’ll be.” He leans forward, brushing a barely there kiss across Corvo’s mouth, and then he’s gone.

The longer he holds the charm, the worse he feels, and Corvo groans, dropping back against the bed. Looking at the clock, he has forty minutes before he needs to meet Emily for their breakfast date, so he has some time - he slides his hand under the covers, closing his fingers around himself.

Heat spills over, going from uncomfortable to a raging inferno, and he moans raggedly into the pillow. It won’t take long - it never did, when the charm had been affecting him the first time - and Corvo tightens his fist. 

He fucks into his hand as fast as he can make himself, his own slick making it a long smooth slide. His body grows tight and prickly with heat within two or three minutes, of hard and fast stroking, and Corvo can feel orgasm rush down his spine to lock in at the small of his back, curling his muscles tightly.

He twists the head of his cock viciously, and the pleasure peaks --- and stops.

He doesn’t come. He dangles there, on the precipice of orgasm, and he’s _shaking_ with how tightly his muscles are wound, but he doesn’t come. Corvo’s groan is nearly a scream, as the bone charm only coils his arousal higher and higher, but no matter how hard or fast he strokes his cock, orgasm doesn’t come.

‘ _Adjustments_ ’, the Outsider had said. 

Fuck. 

It takes true effort to pull his hand away from himself. His cock is literally pulsing in time with his heartbeat, curved upward towards his belly and has to lay flat on his back for several minutes. He breathes through the clenching _almost_ feeling that strangles him, and finally, with ten minutes to spare, he softens enough to put on his clothes for the day. 

If he moves slowly, he can almost manage to move normally. Thankfully, the weather in Dunwall has began to change with the season, making his long coat more or less fashionable without resorting to the cloak. 

The prickling heat doesn’t abate, in fact, it only grows worse as his morning progresses. “Corvo,” Emily says for the sixth or seventh time. “You’re not paying attention.”

He swallows back an inappropriate groan as sitting grinds his erection against his belt and belly. “Didn’t sleep well,” he explains, short and hopeful she won’t ask too many questions. They’ve both of them had their fair share of nightmares after all.

But Emily’s lips purse in annoyance, and she looks around the room with an obvious annoyance. “I’d have thought that our dear _Spymaster_ would have taken care of that for you,” she says, spitting acid and nails across the table from him. 

Corvo sighs. He did not want to have this conversation, but he especially didn’t want to have it hiding his stone hard erection from all and sundry. “Emily,” he says, wearily. 

“Oh do go on,” she says. “Enlighten me.”

Shifting in his seat to - once again - adjust himself, Corvo leans his elbows on the table. “Emily, you’re seventeen years old, you had to know that someday I might find someone to spend a part of of my life with.”

She scoffs, looking away from his gaze. “Maybe,” she says, stubborn and mulish. “But why did it have to be _him_.”

“Because he understands,” Corvo says slowly, trying to verbalize why he’d found the scarred up assassin so irresistible. “There are people in the world, many of them I expect, who understand what it is to lose everything. But none of them are here, and none of them are able to fully grasp what your mother means to me. Daud knows that I will love Jessamine forever, he understands that he took her away, and that’s why we connect. We both lost something that day, when she was killed. You don’t have to understand it, you don’t even have to accept it, but you will have to come to terms with this.”

Her eyes grow bright with unshed tears but Corvo watches her without comment. There’s nothing else he can really say to convince her of his intentions. It’s up to her now. “And if I asked you to end it?” she demands, still not looking at him.

Corvo’s heart sinks, and he clears his throat. “I hope you will realize that asking me to choose between the two of you ends only one way.” She finally looks at him and he pins her with a dark glare, keeping her eyes even when she tries to twitch away. “If you asked me to end it, I would end it, because you are always going to be my first priority. But you will live the rest of our years together knowing that you denied me a chance at happiness.”

She shakes her head.

“Yes,” he insists, leaning forward in his seat. “It will be by your order. You will be using your power, not as an empress, but as my daughter to purposefully ruin my heart.”

“Your heart?” she spits. “You love him, already?”

Corvo shakes his head. “No, not yet. But I could.” His erection has finally flagged enough for him to lean back in his seat, an artificial grace to his position. “Your choice, Empress?”

Emily’s expression runs the gamut between horror, anger, and regret. He doesn’t speak, modulating his breathing to keep his expression even. The prickling heat between his thighs has nearly vanished to nothing, as though the Outsider - or the Void - had known about the conversation he was having. 

She looks away, fingers toying with her tea cup. “Fine,” she mutters with ill grace. “I won’t get in the way. Just… don’t let me see it?”

Corvo finally allows himself to smile. “Emily, sweetheart, you never once caught me and your mother together. I promise you’ll never see Daud and I as anything more than professional colleagues.”

She nods once. “That’s all I ask.” The bells chime for ten, and she stands. “I have to go meet Alexi at the training yard. I’ll see you later, father.”

He’s left alone in their private dining room, and the heat comes roaring back with a vengeance. Corvo, half way to standing, nearly collapses as all the blood rushes out of his head. He goes from semi-soft to hard enough to drill stone in less than a moment of time, and Corvo has to dig his fingers into the table to stop himself from doing anything unwise. 

Of course, he has a meeting with several of the nobility - the Boyles are angry again because of course they are - and his eyes are practically crossed with Void-given pleasure. He knows, he _knows_ that touching himself isn’t going to help but finds himself making quick aborted hip thrusts toward his own hands.

“Fuck, fuck, shit, _Outsider, I am going to kill you_ ,” he hisses under his breath and Blinks up to the window high above his head. 

He lands in exactly the place he’d aimed for, but too late to stop the cry torn from him as the Void uncoils from around him. It seems to take an absurdly long time for the ash and Void to dissipate from around him, and each flutter of magic feels like a physical touch. 

To get from his current position to his meeting rooms requires at least two more Blinks if he wants to push himself. Usually he needs to take four, but he’s pretty certain that three more of that will kill him.

Taking careful aim, Corvo Blinks up to one of the turrets on the side of the tower, clinging to it with desperate hands as the Void slides feather light touches across his entire body. It’s like he’s not even wearing clothing, for all the protection it offers him. 

Once the magic fades, Corvo takes a few entirely too necessary breaths, and Blinks again, landing on the edge of the building. The Void wraps around him and with his eyes closed, it feels just like the Outsider’s cool hand slicking its way over the front of his pants, trailing his fingers over Corvo’s cock. 

Orgasm slams up into his spine, and holds there, dangling him on the edge of relief. 

His muscles are tight enough to hurt a little when he aims halfheartedly at the balcony over his head, and he only manages to catch himself on the ledge but for the grace of the gods. 

Corvo hauls himself over the railing - on a regular day, he’d have landed there anyway - and sits down, his back to the rail. His cock is throbbing, his shirt scrapes across his nipples like touches, and the Void wreaks havoc with his senses. 

He is not going to survive this game of the Outsider’s. 

After a few more seconds of intense internal pity, Corvo climbs painfully to his feet, adjusts himself in his pants, and pulls his hair back off his forehead into a low tail. He is too warm by half, and the sweat trailing down between his shoulder blades itches. 

But he has to make it through his meeting with the Boyle assemblage, and then he can steal a moment with Daud. 

He’s really not looking forward to explaining this.

* * *

“So let me get this straight,” Daud says. “The Outsider woke you up, asked you wear the corrupted bone charm that he _adjusted_ for you, and you agreed.”

Looking up at the ceiling, Corvo just nods. 

“Alright,” Daud says. “Why?”

“I didn’t really know how to say no?” Corvo says, weakly. “He was… there… and he threw it at me, so I caught it, and then he was. It was very fast, and _shut up stop laughing._ ” He throws one of his pillows at Daud’s head, who despite laughing, ducks it easily. 

Daud snickers covering his mouth with one hand. “Gods above and below,” he swears, “You just brought this one on yourself.”

Corvo groans, covering his face with another pillow. “Just smother me now,” he requests.

“No, I don’t think so.” Daud flicks his leg, and the touch resonates through him so hard he can feel his cock twitch. The noise of intrigue Daud makes to that tells him that even with the layers of clothing, Daud could see it too. “Alright, show me.”

“Show you what?” Corvo mutters.

“How he _adjusted_ it,” Daud says with heavy emphasis. “What’s different this time?”

“.... I can’t seem to make myself come,” Corvo says, attempting to sound dignified but imagines he comes across as rather pathetic. “I tried. Twice.”

Daud’s breath catches. “... Show me.”

Corvo pulls the pillow from over his face, tossing it to the floor to look at Daud in shock. “You want me to wha- you want to watch?”

“The Outsider seems to like it,” Daud points out. 

Narrowing his eyes, Corvo groans, and undoes his belt, sighing with relief when the too tight pressure of his pants abates some. Daud whistles softly when Corvo pulls himself out of his clothes, and he gets why - his cock is hard, red and purple with strained blood flow, and already slick enough that it leaves behind a slick mark on his belly. 

He tries to keep it slow, but the charm has made him truly desperate. He tightens his fist around his cock, pulling fast and hard, twisting at the head. He can’t hold Daud’s gaze in that position, so he lets his head drop back to the pillows, riding his fist. 

More slick slides down his cock, making his hand sloppy and smooth, and Corvo can hear himself making small animal noises with each tug of his hand. Orgasm creeps through his muscles and he tightens, pulling taut, rubbing his thumb against the head of his cock. He can feel it jerk, the way it leaps against his hand, but the tension doesn’t abate, and Corvo collapses back on the bed, still hard as anything.

But now that he’s touching himself, he can’t seem to stop. His other hand, which had been wound tight in the sheets flies up to grasp himself, and Corvo’s hips fuck into his linked hands without conscious decision. The noises he’s making are fucking obscene, and if there was any blood left in his body, he’d be blushing and mortified. 

There’s not a lot left in his brain for fantasy or embarrassment. There’s flashes of thought, a quick hope that the Outsider is watching, a dark enjoyment that Daud definitely is, and -- “ _oh, shit fuck,”_ Corvo groans, as a second almost-orgasm slams into him. His back arches hard enough he can feel his spine crack, as he rides his fists without relief. 

He’s so close he can taste it. 

Corvo twists his fingers around the head of his cock, a little harder than he might normally have done, but it feels so amazing that he nearly sobs with it. He does it again, rubbing the palm of his left hand over the head of his over-sensitive cock, the skin soaked with his own wetness. His pants are ruined, he can feel the way they stick to him, but he can’t - he can’t stop. 

A third almost orgasm sizzles down his spine, and he nearly screams when the edge rises up to meet him and keeps him there. 

Hands are suddenly on him, at his shoulders, pulling his hands away from his cock, and Corvo mindlessly twists, trying to get friction, or pressure or _something_. 

He can hear someone talking to him, but distantly as though through water. He’s flipped onto his stomach, his hands held in a lock, but Corvo just grinds himself into the bed. There’s a warm weight against his back and he pushes against it, fucking the pillows beneath him. 

The fabric is rough and the sharp pleasurepain of it sears through him. “Corvo!” Daud says, and drags him away from the mattress. “That’s my side of the bed you fucker, don’t you dare.” 

Corvo’s mind comes back online an undetermined amount of time later, as he rests against Daud’s bulk. Daud has his arms linked behind him, and his legs are forcing Corvo’s apart so he can’t close his thighs. Daud is very obviously hard, his erection trapped and heavy in his clothing, pressed against the seam of Corvo’s ass. “Daud,” he murmurs.

“Back with me?” Daud asks, his lips by Corvo’s ear.

“Mm,” Corvo agrees. There’s still a dark _almost-almost-almost_ feeling in his body, and he can feel the way all his muscles tremble with the need to come. “Please,” he rasps, and his voice his _ruined_. “Gods, please. I can’t - I need to - I’m so fucking close, Daud.”

Daud’s cock jerks underneath him, and Corvo rolls his hips back against it. “You’re cheating,” Daud growls. 

“Yes,” Corvo admits easily, and rolls his hips again. “Just fuck me, come on. I don’t care if I can’t come, I need it.”

There’s a long pause where Daud struggles under him, his hips twitching and cock jerking under Corvo before he’s able to say, “No.”

The noise Corvo makes is inhuman. He writhes in Daud’s grip, so close and tight that he can hardly stop himself. “Please,” he whines, twisting in Daud’s arms. 

“You’re not in your right mind, I’m not doing that until you are,” Daud snaps. “You can fuck me, if you like, at least I know my head's in the right place.”

On some level, Corvo knows Daud’s right. “Right, alright, alright.” He pants, sucking in air, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. “Just - just - please. Touch me, I can’t - I need.”

“Alright, alright. I've got you. Just breathe, Corvo.” Daud kisses his temple, his cheek, the corner of his lips. “I'm going to get the oil.” Daud pauses at the foot of the bed. “Put your hands on the headboard, Attano. Don't you even dare touch yourself while I'm busy.”

Corvo whines, hips canting up at the order, even as he complies. 

Daud disappears into the adjoining bathroom, and the enforced stillness makes him flex and twitch. Even the breeze is too much against his desperate cock. Daud takes what seems like a particularly long time in the bathroom, enough so that Corvo is so fucking tempted to ignore Daud’s order. His fingers are flexing on the headboard, and _everything_ aches. 

If the Outsider had wanted him to go mad, then he was well on his way toward it. 

There’s a low sound from the doorway and Corvo’s eyes fly open to see Daud leaning against the jamb, flushed, and eyes wide. “Void, you should see yourself,” he mutters, coming further into the room. 

With gentle hands he tugs off Corvo’s boots, leaving them off to one side. Being careful of where Corvo’s erection is resting against his belly, Daud also removes his pants. He can _feel_ how wet they are along the seam, and Corvo makes a punched out sound. “Ple- _ase_ ,” he begs mindlessly. He barely remembers how this had started, but he knows he can’t go back out into the Tower without something changing.

Daud smooths his hand down Corvo’s clothed chest, tweaking one of his nipples as he goes. Corvo’s vision goes a bit dark at the edges and his groan is torn out of him. “You enjoy this,” Daud murmurs, something like wonder clinging to his tone. “Void, you’re panting for it but you haven’t even tried to ignore me.”

Corvo shook his head wildly, not sure if he was agreeing or trying to protest anymore. “Daud,” he keens, arching up toward Daud’s idle hands. 

His low laugh scrapes over Corvo like a physical touch. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” His weight settles on the bed next to Corvo and his hands are warm where they touch his thighs. “Oil might be cold,” he warns and then his hand, cool and slick to the touch, closes over Corvo’s cock.

The world goes white.

When his awareness filters back in, he finds himself wrapped in Daud’s arms, and he blinks, frowning. His body aches in delicious and heat-inducing ways - his skin is still tight and his muscles twitchy with artificial heat, and he can tell from where he’s pressed against Daud’s side that he’s still half hard. 

“Apparently,” Daud says dryly, “Your own touch is useless. But _mine_ …”

“Oh well done,” the Outsider says, and Corvo twists to see him perched on one of the rooms many bookshelves. The Void curls around him like a shroud, and he’s almost smiling. “You did figure out the trick.” He tips his head toward them in congratulations. 

“Outsider,” Corvo says, and winces internally. He sounds needy and fucked out and it’s hard enough to have a serious conversation with the god when he’s at full capacity. “Why?”

“My dear Corvo,” the Outsider replies, a smirk dancing around the corners of his lips, “Whatever makes you think that I don’t know how this makes you squirm? You crave this, you can’t hide that from me. Now, do be a good boy and let it happen.” He gazes at them squarely. “Entertain me.”

He’s gone a second later, leaving them alone in the room. “I’m completely fucked, aren’t I?” Corvo asks rhetorically.

Daud muffles his chuckle into Corvo’s hair. “Only in the best way.”

Groaning, Corvo shoves him. “No, that was terrible.” 

Still laughing, Daud rolls them over on the bed so his body presses Corvo down to the mattress. The pressure on his cock is fucking divine, and Corvo arches into it without thinking about it. Daud’s lips twitch up in a smirk, and he rolls his hips down helpfully. “If you start this now, you’re going to be very uncomfortable at your next meeting.”

Trying to still his hips is exercise in futility, but Corvo manages to stop himself after another second or twelve of rolling thrusts. Daud’s right; he’s fully hard again, and the pressure to just grind upward into Daud is nearly too much to ignore.

Shivers break out over him, and he leans his forehead against Daud’s shoulder. “This is impossible,” he whines, half a sob. “I just - fuck.”

Daud kisses him. It’s not gentle, and Daud pries Corvo’s mouth open with his tongue, flicking it against the roof of Corvo’s mouth and the back of his teeth. Corvo gives back as good as he gets, dragging Daud closer, wrapping his legs around his hips.

He can feel Daud’s cock trapped between them, grinds against it, throwing caution to the wind. Daud jerks and shudders, coming messily between them. Corvo can’t stop himself from rubbing against him until with a noise of distress, Daud pushes him away, sitting up . 

“You have a meeting to get to,” he mutters, flushed and hoarse. 

They put each other back together, though Corvo has to deep breath through it, tucking his impossibly hard cock away. Daud’s mouth twists in another smirk, and he leans forward to catch Corvo’s mouth in another kiss, fingers slicking up and rubbing against the trapped head of Corvo’s cock, once, twice, and then he’s gone, Blinked away across the room.

Corvo’s knees fold, but he catches himself on the bed frame, and he scowls with little heat. “Ass,” he swears, hips twitching in aborted thrusts against nothing. “Go away.”

Daud laughs, and disappears. 

Looking in a mirror tells Corvo he looks like he was ridden hard and put away wet, so he ducks into the bathroom, turns on the faucet as cold as it will go, and sticks his head under it.

It doesn’t make his cock any less hard, but it’s easier to focus after that.

He can do this.

* * *

He can’t do this. 

He manages to coast through the following days with a minimum of effort, allowing Emily more leeway in each meeting they attend together. It’s easier to sit, making sure his jacket, or the table, or his paperwork covers anything… _indecent_.. but his mind keeps drifting. 

Six days after the Outsider told them to be entertaining, Corvo wakes in the middle of the night hearing soft, hurt animal noises. It takes him far too long to realize the whimpering sounds are his own, as his hand tightens and jerks at his cock in his sleep.

Corvo can barely remember his dream - usually a blessing - but what he can recall makes his entire body flush with a dull throb of arousal. His hand is still moving on his cock, the fabric of his sleep pants soaked through with his sweat, and his copiously leaking cock. As ever, he’s on the razor thin edge of orgasm, and _Void, fuck_ it’s been _six days_. 

“Outsider,” he whines, rolling onto his belly to fuck the mattress and blankets. He’s barely in control, hanging onto his dignity by the skin of his teeth. “Outsider, please, I _can’t_ , I need to. Fuck.”

The bed dips down next to him, and a cool hand on his back makes him jerk and twitch and sob. “Fuck?” the Outsider repeats in the arch tones of amusement. “I assure you, my dear, that’s not an option at the moment.”

He can’t even find it within himself to be annoyed. “Please,” he sobs again.

The Outsider drags his hand down Corvo’s spine, trailing his fingers over the trembling muscles in his back, over the swell of his ass and down his right thigh. “Tell me,” the Outsider says, slowly and methodical. “What you feel like right now.”

Corvo throws his weight over to flip onto his back, hands still under his sleep pants, trying to curb the worst of the grinding. “You walk me to _talk_?” he demands, voice breaking.

“Yes,” the Outsider says, fingers digging into his leg. “I want you to talk. Tell me how this feels, and perhaps… I’ll give you what you want.”

Heat and ice flare through him, a quick one-two punch of sensation in his chest. “I - I,” he stammers out, because he speaks now, but for years after The Bad Old Days he hadn’t. Words haven’t come easy to him since Coldridge, and the Outsider _knows_ that.

“I…” he starts again, closing his eyes against the academic look on the Outsider’s face. “It feels. Empty. Aching. I just - fuck, I just want touch, any kind of touch, fuck, just touch me, and the- the ache goes away for a while. I’m so on edge, every second, Outsider _please_.”

The Outsider rests his hand on Corvo’s chest, fingers very still. “You could have said no,” he points out. “In fact, I expected you to. Why do you let yourself feel this way, beg this way. You know how it ends.”

Corvo can only stroke and sob, and whine in answer, hiding his face in the pillow. His hips hitch upward, but a cool hand presses him back down to the bed. His entirely body clenches in an aborted orgasm for the thousandth time. “You enjoy this,” the Outsider says, accurate and horrifying. “You _like_ begging and pleading, and craving.”

“No,” he gasps.

“Yes” the Outsider shoots back. “Perhaps at first, you were uncomfortable with it, finding the bone charm was unexpected. This was your choice, you choose to do this. For me.”

The whine builds in his chest, and Corvo shakes his head. His fingers catch the sensitive underside of his cock, and he grinds his thumb there, almost screaming with the need to come.

The Outsider catches his wrists, pulling his hands away. “No!” he gasps again, twisting and fighting against the immovable force of the Outsider. 

“Speak the truth to me, my dear Corvo,” the Outsider whispers, face suddenly very close to his. “You want this.”

A low snarling whine slides out of him and Corvo hides his face against the Outsider’s collarbone. “I need this,” he whispers. “Please don’t make me say it again.”

The Outsider kisses him gently. “Good boy,” he murmurs. His fingers flex on Corvo’s wrists. “Do you want to orgasm, my dearest Corvo?”

“Yes,” Corvo begs, cock twitching in anticipation.

The Outsider though, smiles slowly, it is not a kind expression. “Do you _need_ to come?” he asks.

Corvo freezes. “No,” he whines, both in answer and in agony. The Outsider disappears, the Void curling around him in a tease before he’s left alone in the room. 

With every second of his control fraying around the edges, Corvo vaults out of the bed, shedding his ruined sleep clothes. He Blinks - and regrets it immediately, as the Void caresses his naked body with a touch that lasts far too long - into the bathroom. He turns on the faucet in the large porcelain tub, and climbs into the icy spray. 

He’s going to fucking kill the Outsider.

* * *

The Boyles throw their latest party on a Friday night, exactly four days after Corvo’s midnight visit from the Outsider, and a full ten days since he’d seen Daud. Emily gets an engraved invitation, of course, but she pulls a face and shoves it across the table at Corvo. “Nope,” she says succinctly. “It’s very kind of them, I’m sure, but if they try to push Ichabod Boyle at me one more time, I’m going to do something drastic.”

Corvo snorts softly, accepting the invitation. “Do you think it would be in bad taste to wear Piero’s mask?” he wonders absently.

There’s the soft sound of the Void around them, as Daud appears at Corvo’s elbow. Daud reaches down and snags the invitation, and Corvo’s coffee cup, drinking nonchalantly from it. Emily, to her credit doesn’t startle at all when he appears, which is better than the first time it had happened. “Anything new to report?” she asks him not quite curtly.

“I left my full report in your office, Empress,” Daud says, still holding Corvo’s coffee cup. “But the gist is simple: the Boyle’s are struggling with Waverly’s… disappearance. Esma and Lydia are running the estate into the ground, your fears over Ichabod being foisted upon you as a potential suitor are not unfounded.”

“That settles it then,” Emily says. “You and Corvo will go in my stead. Geoff and Callista can stay with me as protection, and your men are still here. It’s a perfect plan.” 

Corvo sighs, and Daud, hidden by Corvo’s body, runs the backs of his fingers down Corvo’s spine. “Fine,” he grinds out. “I’m wearing Piero’s Mask.”

“You are not,” Emily and Daud chorus. 

Once Emily has left for training with Alexi, Daud places his hand on Corvo’s shoulder and Blinks them out of the room. Corvo ends up flat on his ass, on the roof of the security building, hips hitching as the Void teases his erection to full hardness. 

“Well,” Daud says, fingers unbuttoning Corvo’s shirt. “That tells me you’re still wearing the bone charm.”

He finds it on a leather cord, wrapped around Corvo’s neck, the charm dangling down to rest against his belly. Daud picks it up gently, and heat slams into Corvo. “Void,” he groans, flopping back onto the roof. “It’s been ten days, Daud, _please_.”

Daud’s grin is a ferocious thing. “Maybe tomorrow,” he says, fingers stroking over the red crack in the charm. Corvo can feel each of those strokes like a physical touch and he writhes up trying to pull Daud down on top of him. “Mm. If you have behave yourself at the Boyle Party,” Daud says, clearly warming to the topic, “We can work out some of your tension.”

He takes a daring stroke against Corvo’s straining cock, and Corvo nearly screams, slapping a hand over his mouth just in time. “Please,” he repeats. 

“Tomorrow night,” Daud promises. “I… ah. Missed you.”

Then, with a flash, he’s gone, and Corvo is left to fix his clothing, tuck his erection away, and climb down the gutter pipe. He’s not stupid enough to Blink anywhere right now.

* * *

The party is as boring as Emily feared it would be. He mingles along the edges of the crowd, fingers tightening reflexively on his glass of cider. He’s wearing a half mask, made of fine bones and black leather, and Emily had pulled his hair up into an almost respectable tail. His jacket, different from the assymetrical cut of his Lord Protector uniform, was long and a black supple leather. It hid everything from his identity to the fact that his cock was as hard as nails under his clothing. 

Anticipation is killing him more than the low hum of bone charm given arousal, and Corvo has to stop walking when thick syrupy pleasure begins to weaken his knees. The charm ebbs and flows with its level of artificial pleasure, and as he stands by the drapery in the music room, it inches up in increments. 

Leaning back against the window, half hidden by the drapes, Corvo is powerless except to ride it out. He _needs,_ and aches, and he knows that touching himself is going to make it worse but rational thought is starting to take a back seat faced with the roaring arousal.

“You look tense,” Daud says, slipping into his alcove. Corvo opens his eyes to find all the candles closest to them have been blown out leaving them in an eerie half darkness behind the curtains. 

Corvo opens his mouth to reply, but instead a low whine comes out and he snaps his jaw shut. “Desperate,” Daud amends, with a flash of a wicked grin. “Not tense.”

Daud stands next to him, slipping his hand into Corvo’s jacket. The cut of the fabric hides Daud’s arm so long as Corvo doesn’t move, and the people standing by the fireplace aren’t paying them any mind at all, but heat sizzles through Corvo all the same. “Best not make any noise,” Daud whispers in his ear. “You’ll just attract attention.” 

His fingers slide over Corvo’s hip, then, finally, blessedly over his trapped erection. 

Corvo sucks in so much air he almost chokes. Daud stops moving his hand, leaving it resting, hot, and still over his cock. “If you make noise,” Daud says, “I’ll stop.” 

Swallowing hard, Corvo nods, clenching his jaw. 

Daud’s fingers start up a maddening swirl over the head of Corvo’s cock then slowly down the length of it. His belt and pants are in the way, but Corvo can still feel the heat pouring off Daud’s hand and arm. He’s hard enough that if he were to look, it would be obvious, and Daud fits his hand around the underside of his cock through his pants, just holding him.

“Please,” he murmurs, voice tipping up into a quiet keen. “Please, please, please.”

“In public?” Daud questions. “Anyone could look over and see you come for me,” he says, starting up a slow, teasing jerking motion. Corvo sucks his lower lip into his mouth, biting down hard to stop his cry. “Would you like that?” Daud wonders. “Being watched? You seemed to enjoy it when the Outsider was watching.” A sharp nip of teeth at his ear makes him jerk and writhe in Daud’s arms. “You can come,” Daud says. “Either here, with me, or you can wait until we get back to your bedroom. Either way, I’m going to take you _apart_.”

Corvo can’t answer. He wants to, he wants to beg, and plead, but if he opens his mouth, he’s going to scream.

“Too late,” Daud says, and digs his thumb into the vein just under the head of Corvo’s cock. 

He comes with a silent scream, body convulsing against Daud’s, clinging to his arm and the bookshelf next to him. He soaks his pants, feeling the copious amounts of his release dripping down his pant leg. He can’t even care, the thick lassitude is overwhelming the heat from the bone charm and even though he’s still hard as anything, Corvo still pants with relief.

A sound gets both their attention, and Corvo turns scarlet when the two people by the fireplace, a woman and a man clap politely for them. “Marvelous showing,” the woman says, fanning herself. “I hope you don’t mind if we borrow your alcove when you’re finished.”

“All yours,” he squeaks out, and they flee.

* * *

Four Blinks later, and Corvo is writhing for it again, his breath sobbing out in low whines. Daud holds him tightly, but Corvo knows how many Blinks it takes to get from the carriage house to their room - four, or five on a bad day - certainly not eight. 

Daud is teasing him. 

Corvo collapses when Daud lets him go, he’s so _hard_ , pulses of shivery pleasure wrapping around him as the Void deposits them back in their room in the Tower. Corvo’s pants are sticking to him, making his new and improved condition even worse, and he practically throws his clothing on the floor, even the stimulation of his shirt is too much now.

When he looks up, Daud is leaning against the desk, visibly hard in his own pants and Corvo hates him a little for his self control. 

“Go take a shower,” Daud tells him.

Corvo groans, shaking his head. “That will just make it worse,” he protests. 

Daud grins a little, tilting his head towards their adjoining bedroom. “Bath, then.”

He manages to climb to his feet, gathering a towel from the shelf by the door. “You could come with me,” he says, and Daud full on laughs at him. “Fine.”

Without the Void curling around him, it’s easier to think, even if he can feel his heartbeat in his cock. It takes real, concentrated effort to not grab himself as soon as he steps in the tub, and he turns the water on cold.

It’s a shock, and it doesn’t do much to stem the waves of heat in his blood but it feels good against his overly sweaty body. A hand, slick with water trails down his spine to rest against the curve of his ass and Corvo shudders, leaning into it. “Thought you weren’t going to follow me?” he says.

“I’m always with you,” the Outsider says in his ear, and whatever time the cold water had bought him runs out with an immediacy that makes him light headed. “Daud is in the other room, do try to stay silent, my dear.”

One of his hands grips Corvo’s hip, the other curves around Corvo’s heaving rib cage to stroke a thumb over his nipple. 

It feels like an electric jolt, and Corvo’s hips stutter forward, then back. The Outsider must be directly behind him, but when he arches, he feels nothing but slight pressure and air, holding him still. “Release is a mortal matter,” the Outsider says, trailing one finger up Corvo’s cock. “I have little interest in it myself.”

“Then why…?” Corvo chokes out, trying to move his hips into the Outsider’s hand. 

“I like to watch you squirm,” the Outsider murmurs, his tone low and dark and dangerous. “I like seeing you at my mercy, at _Daud’s_ mercy - begging, crying, _pleading_ . It is the best and most favored way of worship, my dear. It tells me you are _mine_.”

There’s a sharp bite to the base of his neck at that. Corvo’s breath is punched out of him, as the Outsider fists his cock once, twice, and then is gone.

The water beats down on his shoulders when he sags forward. “ _Please_ ,” he murmurs. 

“No,” the Outsider says, clearly amused. “And for your pleasure, my dear, you won’t find release when Daud touches you either. At least, not tonight.”

A dark tendril of magic slides up from the drain by his feet to curl around his ankle, slipping up his calf and around his knee before finding its way around his cock. It curls there, barely a touch, before it sinks into Corvo’s skin. 

“When -?” Corvo whines, his knees giving out as the bone charm around his neck slams another pulse of artificial lust into him.

“You’ll find your release when you beg for me,” the Outsider says, running a hand through Corvo’s hair, “and _mean it_.”

He’s left alone in the cold spray, but Corvo can barely move. He’s hard, harder than he was when walked into the bathroom, and his legs are weak and shaky.

He just needs some relief, just a little - only a touch.

Corvo’s hand is drawn toward himself without real conscious thought, and the pleasure that slams through him makes him crash to his knees. It takes too much time to pull his hand away from his cock, he’s dripping by the time he manages it, and the water is ice cold instead of the pleasant coolness it had been before.

He climbs out of the tub, rubbing himself down with the towel because the thought of trying to wrap it around his erection makes cold shivers break out over his shoulders.

When he stumbles into the bedroom, Daud is naked and kneeling on the bed. In the moonlight from the open window, Corvo can see his back and shoulders gleam with sweat and the shadows from the room retreat quickly. 

Daud heaves a shaky breath, and when he turns on the bed, Corvo’s mouth goes dry. Daud is _desperate_ , his cock is curved up toward his belly, the head of him a dark red that Corvo aches to touch. Daud’s entire chest is flushed, his neck and throat a bright vibrant red, and Corvo - against his better judgement - Blinks across the room to land in front of Daud.

The Void curls around him, and the brand at the base of his cock tightens like a warning. Corvo groans, shuddering as Daud drags him into a kiss. It’s sloppy, Daud pulls him forward so their cocks grind together, and that makes Corvo sob into his mouth. 

“The Outsider,” Daud growls against Corvo’s cheek, “is _playing games_.”

Corvo manages a laugh, burying his fingers in Daud’s hair. “Well, _of course_ ,” he says, breathless and ruined. “That’s what he _does_.”

Daud just makes a sound that’s a cross between an annoyed growl and a quiet whine, as Corvo fits their hips together. Daud spins them, so Corvo lands on his back against the covers, staring up at Daud’s wild eyes. “What have you _done_ to me?” Daud mutters, kissing Corvo again. He licks into Corvo’s mouth, sliding his tongue against the seam of Corvo’s lips, then pressing just behind his teeth. “I don’t _do_ this.”

In answer, Corvo pulls Daud’s hips down into his, grinding upward and digging his fingers into Daud’s thighs. “We can stop if you want,” he says, though his voice catches on every second word. 

To Corvo’s relief, Daud shakes his head. “No,” he says. “Just - hold still.” It takes Corvo several seconds of mindless grinding before he can listen to Daud’s request, and the effort to stop is astronomical. 

Once his hips have stopped, Daud shifts awkwardly. “Close your eyes,” he demands, and Corvo obeys without protest. He twitches when Daud takes him in hand, and for a moment Daud just holds him. His palm is warm and calloused and utterly unlike the Outsider’s. 

Daud suddenly sinks down on his cock, oil and slick making the way easy, and Corvo nearly comes off the bed at the feeling. Despite the oil and preparation that Daud obviously did while Corvo was in the bathroom, he’s still tight and hot, and Corvo trembles with the need to move. 

Slowly, Daud relaxes, and shifts over Corvo’s lap. He lifts himself, lets gravity take him back down and Corvo fists the blankets, trembling. “Don’t move,” the Outsider whispers in Corvo’s ear, but no black tendrils of magic slip out to grab him. 

Corvo lays on the bed, shaking with the effort of not moving, every muscle tensing and releasing at random as Daud uses Corvo’s cock to fuck himself. 

Daud clenches around him and the sound that’s torn from Corvo echoes. “Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Corvo shouts, every muscle firing wrong. He can feel the tendons in his neck stand out in sharp relief as he tenses his entire body with effort. Daud’s laughter grates over his nerves and Corvo whines. “Daud, _please, I need to move._ ”

Daud grinds down with a filthy twist of his hips and Corvo muffles his shout into the pillow next to his head as he thrashes. “Just lay back and let me take care of you,” Daud says, gravel rough and fucked out. 

Corvo is on the very edge of begging - pleading with Daud or the Outsider or anyone who might be listening. Daud’s movements become smoother, as he rolls his hips against Corvo - a steady motion that drags whines and groans out of Corvo. There’s another sound under the slight squeaking of the mattress, and Corvo opens his eyes. 

The Outsider looms over Daud’s shoulder like a wraith - all Corvo can see is his face just over Daud’s left shoulder - as Daud fucks himself on Corvo’s cock. His head is thrown back, he’s not even paying Corvo any attention, as he rolls his hips into the hand - the _Outsider’s hand! -_ on his cock. 

Though Corvo can’t hear him, the Outsider murmurs something in Daud’s ear and Daud nods. “Move, Corvo,” he says breathless. “Fuck me, come on.”

Corvo bursts into motion; he grabs Daud’s hips, pulling him down tightly until they’re flush, and grinding his hips up in a circular twist, grinding upward.

The punched out sound of surprise Daud makes gives Corvo shivers, and he reaches forward for Daud’s cock, twining his fingers with the Outsider’s to jerk him off in time with Corvo’s thrusts.

Daud comes with a yell, his body tightening around Corvo’s hard enough to make him see stars. As though expecting Corvo to come, Daud grinds back down, despite his own oversensitivity, and Corvo _shouts_ , an orgasm without the relief of coming. 

“Please,” he gasps out, eyes on the Outsider. “Please, I need - I can’t - it’s _too much_.”

The Outsider regards them both for a long second in which Corvo’s eyes go blurry with desperate tears. “One more week,” the Outsider says. “Come to me in a week.”

Then, all the shadows in the room are gone, the Outsider with them, leaving Daud panting and shaking, still split by Corvo’s cock. Slowly, he raises himself off Corvo, tumbling to one side. Corvo doesn’t move - _can’t_ move, he just lays there and breathes slowly, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. 

“You didn’t come,” Daud says.

Corvo shakes his head, still twitching. “No,” he murmurs. “The Outsider stopped me.”

Daud struggles to his feet, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Corvo’s forehead. “Stay. I’ll get a cloth.”

He dozes a bit, until Daud cleans him up, wiping away excess oil and fluid from his hips and belly. When the soft, warm cloth brushes against his erection, he spasms on the bed, twitching hard, trying to curl up away from the sensation. It feels so fucking good, but he’s aware enough to know how addicting the feeling is.

“Hey, hey,” Daud murmurs soothingly. “You’re alright.”

Corvo opens one eye to glare at him. “Really,” he says flatly.

“It’ll be over soon,” Daud says, and kisses him gently. 

A week. Only a week, the Outsider had said. He could last a week.

* * *

He can’t last a week.

Six days into the week long wait, Corvo foils an assassin who breaks into the Tower in the middle of the night. He’s forced to Blink, several times in quick succession, and when the assassin turns out to have friends, he needs to Stop Time in order to knock them all out. 

Each use of his Void given powers makes his eyes cross and his blood heat. Once everything is taken care of, he finds himself back in his rooms, his hands already desperately rubbing at himself through his pants. 

He catches the sensitive head with his thumb and his knees buckle. 

Even though he knows, he _knows_ , that doing this makes everything worse, his hands move without his conscious thought. 

He's shaking too much to undo his belt, and his world dissolved into the friction and pressure of his hands through his pants. He strokes, and rubs and _grinds_ at himself with trembling, overwarm hands, and he spreads his knees as wide as they go, fitting his fingers around his aching erection.

The angle he's at makes it difficult to thrust upward into his grip, he only manages little hitches of his hips, but it's enough to give him the illusion of fucking. 

He's soaking his pants with pre-come and sweat, and Corvo's breath is sobbing out of him with every stroke and grind.

His fingers find his oversensitive head, and he pinches roughly. Corvo nearly screams, knocking his head back against the door as the _almost-almost-almost_ feeling overwhelms him, and he rides his hand desperately. 

Rubbing the heel of his hand against his cock is just this side of too much and he fits his fingers against the underside, rubbing hard and fast.

Orgasm boils through him like electricity, and halts just at his cock. Corvo goes rigid, and he presses harder, rubbing as fast as his hands can. The pleasure is _intense_ , he's fucking his fingers as best he can, his pants are _ruined_ , and fuck, he's so fucking _close_.

He jerks himself harder, using his blunt nails to increase the _too much_ sensation against his cock, and Corvo _yells_ , hips spasming up in another orgasm without coming.

His chest heaves with sobs, and he writhes on the floor, fucking the air, hoping for some stimulation that will bring blessed relief.

Corvo rips off his belt, shoving his pants down, and wrapping both hands around himself.

The slick smooth feel of his calluses is infinitely better than the rough, wet pants and Corvo moans, long and loud in relief. 

As he strokes himself with tightly clenched fists, the world goes blurry around him, and tears stream from his eyes to wet his hair. Corvo sobs on each upstroke, wordless begging spilling out of him with each one stroking down.

He needs to come. He needs it, he _can't,_ he can't wait anymore, it's too much, he's going to _die._

The sound of displaced air and swearing is barely even noticeable over his cries, but he recognises Daud when he feels his hands on Corvo’s arms.

Daud drags him into his lap, and Corvo grinds his cock into Daud's hip in relief. “No, _Void_ , shit.” Daud is talking but Corvo doesn't register his words.

When Daud lifts him up, he wraps his legs around Daud's waist and rolls his hips against Daud's erection. “Please,” he chokes out through his sobs.

“Sorry about this, Corvo,” Daud murmurs, and Blinks.

The Void wraps around him and inside him, twisting around his cock and pressing against him in all the ways that make Corvo scream. 

He convulses against Daud, utterly without shame or self-consciousness. He cries out, thick with tears and agony as Daud hauls him closer, trapping his raw and oversensitive erection between their bodies.

Then the shock of cold hits him, and Corvo snaps out of it.

Awareness comes back slowly though, and he focuses to find himself in an ice cold bath tinted red with S&J elixir, with Daud kneeling anxiously by the tub. “You're alright,” he breathes in relief.

“I think so…” Corvo says, and pauses; his voice is _ruined_. “What happened?”

“You… went a little mad,” Daud says carefully. “I think you used too many transverses and… got sucked in.” He makes an awkward gesture to Corvo’s aching groin.

“I don't think I can wait a day longer,” Corvo admits.

Daud nods. “Alright. Just relax, let the elixir do it's thing.” He leans forward and kisses Corvo gently. “And Corvo?” he says, his voice dropping in register and laced with a command, “Don't touch yourself again.”

Heat raises the hair on the back of his neck and Corvo nods helplessly. “Yeah,” he agrees. “Yeah, yes.”

Daud smiles, sharp and predatory. “Good. Meet me in the abandoned apartment across from the Golden Cat, tomorrow at five, after dinner. I've assigned Thomas to Emily for the duration. Wash yourself, thoroughly. And shave. I'll see you in twelve hours.”

Corvo’s throat goes dry. “Yes, sir,” he says quietly. 

The words make Daud's eyes go dark and dangerous. “Careful, Attano,” he warns.

He manages a grin. “See you in twelve hours,” he says.

Daud darts forward and kisses him, licking into his mouth and prying his teeth open to fuck him with his tongue. He drags Corvo closer, kissing him deeply and without reservation. It makes him go harder than steel despite the cold water he's sitting in.

Then, mid-kiss, Daud is gone, and the Void is left fluttering around him.

It's going to be a long twelve hours.

* * *

He arrives at the abandoned apartment just after five, and he enters the room somewhat nervously.

The room is draped in shadows, and in the center of the room sits a Shrine. It's missing the barbed wire, and covered in long strips of purple fabric. “Daud…?” he asks.

“Here,” Daud said, stepping into the room. “We need to talk.”

Corvo can count on one hand the amount of times anyone using that phrase has said something good. His stomach hollows out and his heart sinks. “What…?”

Daud looks uncomfortable but he speaks without hesitation. “After last night, it's come to my attention that we never talked about what was going to happen. You simply went along with the Outsider, and then with me.”

Corvo looks away. “Well… of course.”

Looking frustrated, Daud shakes head. “It's not just a matter of course,” he snaps. “I need to know- I need _You_ to know that you can say no, or to slow down. You've been at the mercy of magic but last night you were sobbing, and in enough pain that I thought you'd actually hurt yourself. We need to be better about your safety, especially as it's so new to you.”

He cleared his throat. “It isn't.”

“What.”

“New to me,” Corvo said, looking at the ceiling. “This part… the magic and the bone charm, and the… denial. That's new. But the situation, being ordered… well, that isn't.”

“ _What_.” 

Corvo sighed, leaning his hip on the shrine. “Jessamine used to tie me up,” Corvo said. “Give me orders. She uh… did other things too. So it isn't new, not really.”

“So you have a watchword,” Daud said.

“It’s Verbena,” he said. “I'd have used it if I needed it.”

Daud blinks at him. “You were sobbing in my arms last night.”

Corvo blushes, hiding his face behind his hand. “It's possible I… underestimated how much I enjoyed feeling like this.” He cleared his throat. “The Outsider asked me while you were gone if I wanted to… you know. I said yes, because I did. Then he asked if I… _Needed_ it. I said no.” He looks up, meeting Daud's eyes. “If I at any point felt hurt or without agency I'd have said.” He lifts an eyebrow. “Been worrying about this long?”

“We both were,” the Outsider says, swirling into form beside Daud. “I cannot read minds and I remember a loss of choice, from long ago.”

Corvo shakes his head. “I appreciate your concern. I don't.. this is embarrassing.” 

The Outsider vanishes and reappears beside him. He's too close for it to be entire platonic, and Corvo leans into the silent offer of touch. “Why?” the Outsider says. “You are mine, you can give me anything and there will be no shame in it.”

Corvo tilts his head to the side. “Yours, hm?” 

Cool fingers touch his chin, raising his face to look at the Outsider. “Yes,” he says, without a trace of uncertainty. “Mine.”

A pulse of shivery heat runs through him, reigniting the banked desire from the night before. “What do you want from me?” Corvo asks, voice catching. 

The Outsider's mouth tips up in a small smile. “Daud is going to tie you to my shrine,” he says without question. “No one will cover your face. You will lie there, immobile but for your face and watch.”

Corvo licks his lips. “Watch what?” he asks.

“While I take Daud apart.” The Outsider looks over at Daud and taking his cue, Corvo does too. Daud is visibly hard, a lightning flash expression of longing skating over his features. 

“Yes,” Corvo says immediately, sinking to his knees. “Yes, _please.”_

The Outsider darkens with shadow. “Go.”

Corvo scrambles to his feet, pulling off his vest and jacket, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He unbuttons his shirt as fast as his shaking fingers can manage and he removes his pants and shoes all in one motion.

It's short work to climb onto the shrine, naked in front two entirely clothed men. He's hard, and the heat and pressure are getting worse each second. The bone charm, still around his neck, brightens with more red light and Corvo's hips cant upward as phantom sensations run over his skin.

Daud steps up to him, winding purple fabric around his wrists and pulling them tight above his head. His thighs are similarly tied, spreading his legs obscenely and revealing everything to the room and the Outsider's eyes.

His ankles are next, tied to rings in the floor so he can't raise his hips or shift much at all. At least his back and ass is supported by a cushion on the flat shelf of the shrine, as he's unable to move at all. “Too tight?” Daud asks.

“No,” Corvo answers immediately. “It's good.”

“Give him something to tide him over, Daud,” the Outsider says. 

Daud's expression heats and he leans down to kiss Corvo thoroughly, a reprise of his kiss last night.

His hand finds Corvo's frankly desperate cock, giving it a long, slow, stroke. Corvo makes a choked noise, trying to thrust, but stopped by the ropes. He only manages an abortive hitch, his toes curling in pleasure.

Daud jerks him slowly and luxuriously, kissing down Corvo's chest. Corvo whines, biting his lip, as Daud digs his thumb into the veins on the sensitive underside of his cock. “Please,” he murmurs.

The Outsider chuckles, the sound reverberating through the room. “No.”

Then Daud's mouth is on him and Corvo's next words are blown away like bits of dust. He cries out, loud enough to echo. 

“Daud,” the Outsider says, and Daud pulls away.

“No!” Corvo keens, thrashing as much as he can. “Nono, please!”

“Strip,” the Outsider tells Daud. He disappears a second later, reappearing at Corvo's side. He watches Daud remove his clothing with something approaching interest, as his fingers trail up and down Corvo’s heaving chest. 

Once Daud is naked, the Outsider disappears again, and shadows boil out of the corners of the room.

Daud makes a punched out noise that sends a hard curl of desire low in Corvo's gut, as the Outsider takes Daud in hand. The shadows swirl around him too, and Daud's knees buckle, his eyes rolling up. 

“He _likes_ this,” the Outsider says, punctuating his words with a bite to Daud's neck. “The overwhelming touch, the _magic_ . Alone, he was perfunctory, unscintillating. _Boring_.” The shadows twist and Daud groans. “Now he is a sight to behold.”

Corvo chokes down a moan, eyes intent on the Outsider's. “Fascinating?” he asks, around an increasingly desperate urge to whine.

The Outsider's smile is pure sin. “Precisely, my dear.” Daud collapses to his knees, uttering a ragged cry and from Corvo's elevated angle, he can see where the tendrils of the Void have breached him. 

Corvo's entire body clenches in yearning and he hitches his hips as much as he can in his bonds. He's so empty, he _aches._ His cock is hard, dripping and throbbing in time with his racing heart.

Daud shouts, as the Outsider presses up against his back, dragging him up to pull quickly on Daud's cock. 

Daud bucks so hard he nearly comes out of the Outsider's grip, shouting as he comes. He's delirious with it, eyes rolling back in his head, his thighs twitching visibly. The Outsider grins, a vicious thing, and he says, “Again!”

“No!” Daud and Corvo chorus, as Corvo thrashes, desire pulsing through him and Daud writhes from overstimulation. The Outsider continues stroking Daud's cock, not letting it go soft, dragging him shouting into a second orgasm.

Corvo's entire body aches. “Please!” he shouts, getting the Outsider's attention. “Please, _please,_ touch me, _please._ ”

“You beg so well,” the Outsider says. “Daud, again.”

“No!” Corvo howls, feeling the lack of touch like a physical weight on his body. He writhes, hitching his hips up, twisting and pulling at his bonds.

Hands cover his and he sobs in relief, opening his eyes to see the Outsider kneeling next to him. “What's your watchword?” the Outsider asks.

“... Verbena,” he answers, blinking away tears.

“Do you need to say it?” Daud asks, still hanging from his embrace of shadow.

Corvo swallows hard, trying to think past the pounding pleasure in his body. “No,” he finally decides. “Please don't stop.”

The Outsider nods once. “Daud,” he says.

Daud swears loudly as the shadows tighten around his half hard cock. “Fuck, shit, you bastard, I'm about to say it if you make me come again, I'm _old_!”

The Outsider laughs softly, moving to Daud's side. He trails a finger along the top ridge of Daud's cock, clearly amused when Daud's hips follow his hand. “Once more,” he says, and Daud shouts, body rocking back and forth as he fucks himself on the Void behind him. 

When he comes a third time, Corvo can barely see for the tears in his eyes. “Please,” he chants quietly. 

Daud collapses to his hands and knees as the shadows leave him. He's panting hard, sweat dripping from his arms. “Fuck,” he swears. 

The Void curls up Corvo's legs, covering him in heavy warmth. It trails up his hips, avoiding his cock, to settle against his chest and sides, almost holding him still. 

Daud moves closer to him, leaning heavily on the shrine. He reaches out and curls his fingers around Corvo's right nipple, feathering his thumb over it, then his nail. 

Corvo's entire body convulses, his cock jerking hard as he cries out. Daud raises an eyebrow, doing it again. Corvo thrashes, his cock twitching hard enough to slap against his belly. “Beg us,” Daud growls, rough and fucked out and _ruined._

The dam inside Corvo bursts. 

“Fuck,” he gasps, blinking away tears. “Please, Daud, Outsider, please. I need it. I need to come, fuck I can't, I can't stand it. I need to, oh fuck, oh _Void_ , I’m so close, Outsider, _please_!”

He loses the battle with his desperation, and tears drip down his face, as he sobs and writhes and tilts himself toward them. 

“Beautiful,” the Outsider says in his ear. 

A tendril of the Void slides over his hip, sinking into him. It's thin enough to slide in easily, but as soon as it's seated within him, it expands slowly. 

Corvo cries out as the stretch becomes almost unbearable, and he bites his lip. “There, enough, _fuck_!”

The tendril writhes inside him, hitting the spot inside that makes him scream. “Come for me,” the Outsider says, his teeth a sharp bite at Corvo's ear. 

He yells, coming untouched, Daud's fingers at his nipple, and the Void inside him. The bone charm on his chest pulses and Corvo goes hard again instantly. 

Daud's hand wraps around his sensitive cock, jerking him hard and fast, and Corvo shudders into a second orgasm that silences him. He starts breathing again a moment later as Daud's mouth slides around his cock. 

“Oh,” Corvo says, stunned, as the Outsider trails his cool fingertips down Corvo's side and joins the tendril inside him. His fingers trace the stretched rim of his opening, and the tendril shrinks to a manageable size. The Outsider slides two fingers inside him, curling them up to press against the nerves there.

Daud sinks his mouth down further on Corvo's cock, his tongue doing something intricate and _amazing_ , as the Outsider rubs his fingers rhythmically against Corvo's sweet spot.

Corvo shouts, coming a third time. Daud pulls away, wiping his mouth and making a perturbed face. The Outsider though, he only presses harder. “Can you come from this alone?” the Outsider wonders, and the tendril inside him begins fucking in earnest. 

The bone charm pulses more heat into him, and Corvo shrieks, arching his back as hard as he can, cock pulsing a fourth orgasm that feels wrenched from him.

“I can't,” Corvo gasps, as the Outsider slings his hand around Corvo's cock. “I can't, no more, please!”

“That doesn't sound like your word,” Daud says, and the tendril slides out of him, replaced by Daud's newly hard cock. 

“Ah,” Corvo whines, voice caught in a silent scream. Daud rolls his hips against him, and the Outsider tightens his grip on Corvo's cock. 

Corvo shouts, writhing up into the Outsider's grip and down onto Daud's cock. There's a sound of tearing fabric as one of his legs comes free, and Corvo drags Daud closer.

The Outsider chuckles, and blue Voidlight glows around his hand. Corvo freezes, pleasure slams into him, pulsing sharply and lancing through him. He comes with a scream, and Daud grunts, filling him with heat.

As soon as Daud stumbles away from him, the Outsider leans down and whispers in his ear, “Again.”

His hand blurs on Corvo's cock, magic and shadow and Void twisting around him. Orgasm starts at his temples, sweeping down his chest, burning through his belly and hips, to settle in his cock.

Corvo _explodes_. 

The orgasm lasts for what feels like forever, as he come, and comes and _comes_. 

He starts to soften, and the Outsider touches him lightly but Corvo flinches. “Verbena,” he murmurs through a ruined throat. 

When he opens his eyes next, he's clean and dry, laying on a mattress that must have been behind the shrine. He's wrapped around Daud, who is mostly asleep, murmuring softly when Corvo shifts.

The Outsider presses a cool kiss to Daud's forehead then Corvo’s, then kisses him gently. “You're mine,” he whispers in Corvo's ear. “I'll take care of you, my dear, my _dears._ She cannot have you.”

Corvo turns his head and catches the Outsider's mouth in a kiss. “Thank you,” he murmurs, still half unconscious. 

“Sleep,” the Outsider says. “My dear Corvo.”

Secure, and safe, Corvo sleeps.


End file.
